


I belong to the hurricane (drank myself to death)

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bloody Kisses, Bottom Victor, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, First Time, Grief/Mourning, Hastily written, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentions of Blood, My First Work in This Fandom, Nothing serious, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, The Author Regrets Nothing, Title from a Florence + the Machine Song, What Have I Done, bloody lip, but sober enough to consent, i drink to forget (but i always remember), i have sinned, its not even that good lmao, kind of, mostly just them being sad and trying to forget, sin - Freeform, this might be the most vanilla thing i've ever written, tipsy enough to use it as an excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: "When old age shall this generation waste,Thou shalt remain, in midst of other woeThan ours, a friend to man, to whom thousay'st,"Beauty is Truth, Truth Beauty,"—that is allYe know on earth, and all ye need to know."ORThe One Where Ethan And Victor Drink A Little Bit Too Much**(set at the end of 3x09)





	I belong to the hurricane (drank myself to death)

Now, exactly how he’d found himself in the situation at hand, Frankenstein was not quite sure. He’d gotten a little fuzzy somewhere between the drinks and the scratchy kisses that Mr Chandler had begun giving him. At some point, he felt a tongue graze over his lower lip and he remembers opening his mouth with a soft sigh. That’s where Frankenstein had found himself.

He felt one of Ethan’s large hands on the back of his head as he was pulled closer than he ever imagined possible. The other, the doctor noticed, was holding his ass firmly and squeezing the flesh through his dark slacks. Without much further adieu, the hand on Victor’s ass was lifting him up and his legs were wrapped around Ethan’s wide hips as if on their own accord.

Victor, of course, had no real preface as to how sex would work with another man, though he decided that he’d abstained himself long enough. He had asked the American to visit his home for drinks as they were both grieving terribly, and somehow the whisky and the memories turned into breathless kisses and almost pubescent-like grinding. He knew that Ethan was so sad, he could see it in his eyes. He could hear the anger in his voice and the need in his trembling hands.

“Ups...upstairs. Ethan, let's go upstairs.” Victor heard himself say but didn’t really feel himself say.

He heard Ethan grunt in agreement, and soon he was being pulled off of the wall and up the stairs, “second door. Left side,” Victor muttered between hungry kisses to the other man’s neck.

The doctor felt his breath escape him as he landed harshly on the bed, Ethan collapsing on top of him and resuming the brutal kiss.

“Off,” the larger man huffed, pulling Victor’s shirt open and shoving it off his shoulders, sending buttons flying in his tipsy haze. His eyes, Victor noticed, had grown dark with lust and he was already wearing a thin sheen of sweat as he pulled his own shirt off and tossed it to the ground.

Frankenstein let out a sharp, staccato moan when chapped lips met with fuzzy chest and ivory teeth bit into dirty flesh.

“You have no idea how badly I’ve needed this, doc,” Ethan groaned, licking a pert nipple before reaching calloused fingers down to tight trousers, “is this alright?”

“Yes, please, Ethan.”

The American hummed and kissed Victor again, letting his fingers deftly work at the button. When the trousers were clean off, Ethan groaned at the sight of a cock standing stiffly in front of him. Victor wasn’t too impressive, he’d always thought, sort of skinny and not terribly long. (However, if Ethan’s eager mouth was anything to go on, he must have been rather attractive after all.) Victor gasped when wet lips wrapped around his length, and the soldier began sucking fervently. Victor's hand flew to grasp at Ethan's soft hair, threading his dirty fingers in the brunet locks as if it were anchoring him to life itself. Ethan hummed around the other man's cock, it'd been far too long since he'd been there and he missed it unbelievably. Before he let himself get too invested, though, Ethan sat up with a quiet  _pop_ that made the doctor's toes curl.

"Not yet," he growled, helping Victor to his stomach and hoisting his hips into the air. 

"I have oil on the table over there," Victor offered, nodding his head toward the table next to his bed.

Ethan hummed and reached for the small bottle of oil, dropping a bit into his palm and coating his fingers. The larger man's dry hand came to rest on Victor's hip, holding him still and stable so he didn't collapse as one finger entered his body. Victor winced at the foreign intrusion but breathed deeply and tried to relax all the same. Ethan's gentle words of endearment kept him going now just as they did in any other context - they were grounding and calm when Victor felt flighty and anxious. Soon following was the second finger and Ethan crooked his fingers um to meet a spot inside of the doctor that he wasn't aware that he possessed. He saw stars immediately and it his lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to keep himself quiet. Just as Victor felt that he was getting used to this prodding, the fingers were gone and he was left feeling emptier than he ever thought he was.

He heard Ethan chuckle darkly behind him when he groaned, only to stick his two fingers back inside and directly against Victor's prostate. With no warning to either of them, Victor's body was shaking and he was coming in a thick stream over his chest and sheets. 

"You're pretty like this," Ethan admired, helping roll the spent man onto his back, "do you think you can suck me? I don't want to push you, though, if you're tired." 

Victor reached his hands up towards the other man's hips, pulling him so that he was straddling the doctor's chest and the leaking tip of his cock was pressed flush against his bloody bottom lip. Victor eagerly opened his mouth, letting Ethan fall heavily on his tongue and, even though he'd never even thought about doing this, the soldier seemed pleased with his ministrations. Ethan was groaning and lightly rocking against the man's face, holding onto Victor's hair tightly. He came without warning, his thrusts becoming erratic and more powerful before spilling hotly into Victor's throat who gaged a little but then swallowed him. 

As they laid there that night, Victor wrapped up in blankets and in Ethan's strong grip, he still wasn't quite sure how they'd ended up there, but he was grateful for whatever it was.


End file.
